


After the Wedding

by ahunmaster



Series: Ogre AU [17]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, Crying, Cultural Differences, Embarrassment, Everyone saw her lose her virginity, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Interspecies Relationship(s), Loss of Virginity, Marriage, OCs - Freeform, Ogres, One Shot, Original Character(s), Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 09:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6605794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After her wedding to the Ogre King, Eclipse is distraught and Megatron tries to console her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Wedding

 

"Are you alright?"

 

Eclipse kept her head down as he carried her into the bedroom, her legs having given out after they left the throne room to retire to their room.

 

"...Do you want me to have the servants draw you up a bath?"

 

She shook her head.  She didn't want to see anyone else tonight.

 

"Would you rather just go to bed right away?"

 

King Megatron could only feel her flinch again as he held her closer.  He wished he had said that differently.  After what had happened just before, he was making it sound worse than what he meant.

 

Even Lugnut was looking glum, continually looking over his shoulder at his King and the crying Queen.  It looked like he wanted to comfort her, but he still had his duty.

 

All that Megatron saw of Lugnut's concern was his anxious face and deep bow when they finally got to the bedroom before it was shut behind them.

 

"Eclipse..."

 

His wife was still not responding to him as she meekly cried and held him tighter after the door closed on them.

 

"Eclipse-" He held her tight as he walked over to sit her on the bed, "It's alright, it's alright.  It's over now.  It's just me and you."

 

It wasn't enough for Eclipse.  Her tears suddenly doubled as she curled into herself, sobs leaving her as she wept into her wedding dress.

 

Megatron pulled his hands back for a moment before he tried to reach out to comfort her again.  But as his fingers touched her shoulders again, the Queen merely turned away and allowed herself to collapse on the bed.

 

It was horrible watching his wife like this, sobbing and inconsolable on the bed, gripping the sheets so hard that they looked ready to tear.

 

"Eclipse," he went to his knees to sit beside her off the bed, "Eclipse, I-I know it's been... a very stressful day.  But it's over.  None of them will ever be able to see you like that again.  They know that they can only see you as their Queen and nothing-"

 

"They saw me..." Eclipse finally muttered out between sobs, "Primus, they saw me like that."

 

"They cannot use that against you.  My court knows better than to even dare-"

 

"THEY SAW ME!" She sobbed further into the bed.  Eclipse had long steeled herself long ago to this rite knowing that the court would see their marriage consummated right there in the throne room.  She knew it was to make them husband and wife and to make the court acknowledge her, but still...

 

Her virginity.  What she had been saving all her life for the one she loved and was to marry.  And they had all seen it.  And they would all remember how she had cried and moaned and looked so dirty bouncing up and down on Megatron's manhood.

 

How many of them would think about it in their dreams?  Or fantasize about it?  Or only see her as an object of lust every time she met or talked to them at court events?

 

She couldn't and would never know.  And she could only pray none of them took it far enough to want her like her husband had that day.

 

Megatron knew as well.  Though he knew his court well enough to know none would dare try anything or treat her any differently because of what they had seen, he couldn't stop any of them from keeping this memory for their own pleasure.  All he could do was make sure they respected or feared him enough to never let them cross over to when they had to deal with the Eclipse in front of them.  And to never try anything against her either.

 

"... They have all been sworn to never speak of it to another.  They will know, but they cannot spread any stories or rumors around."

 

It only comforted her a little.  At least the whole kingdom would not know of how shameful she was being taken by her husband in front of the court.

 

"And if anyone dares to try and disrespect you by bringing that up with you, then I will make them regret speaking of it."

 

"M-Megatron..."

 

"... It is best that you try to get some rest."  Megatron needed to get her mind off the whole thing, he thought as he leaned in to kiss her forehead, "And you do not have to worry about seeing any of them soon.  We are to celebrate our honeymoon in private for the next week."

 

That made Eclipse feel a little better.  At least she wouldn't have to face them tomorrow just after she had had sex with her husband in front of them the day before.

 

"... Thank you."

 

The Ogre King smiled as he stroked his human wife's cheek.  Though he should really have given the credit to Shockwave for making it possible, he did not want to mention anyone by name just yet.  Not after all of their close associates had been present for the marriage's consummation.

 

"...Do you want me to sleep here tonight?  Or would you rather I take the lounge chair?"

 

While she was too upset to continue the wedding night properly, Eclipse still wanted her husband with her.  She reached out to grab his wrist, her only answer to his question.

 

And so he responded with a nod, slowly helping her up to they could both undress (he turned around for her sake until she was dressed in her nightgown) and tuck themselves into bed.

 

Megatron would only put his arm around her after she had curled up into him.  But he never moved it anywhere further than her back, knowing that there was no place for that tonight.

 

She needed him now more than ever and he would not fail to be her comfort for the most important night of her life.

 

END


End file.
